The Interrogation Room
by yamadayui9871
Summary: Sasuke was captured by the ANBU, and no one can figure out his motives. So Sakura was their last hope. What did they want her to do? Seduce the Konoha Iceberg? Noooo that would never work! Would it?NaruSaku in beginning, fatal to ending. M for lemons.


**The Interrogation Room**

**By: Yamada Yui**

**This was a story that came to me out of nowhere. For now, it stays a oneshot or twoshot unless I feel a necessity for more chapters. As a newbie (Not that I'm not anymore.), I began a story The Sasuke Replacement. I am ashamed to say I have decided to discontinue it. It was difficult to piece the ideas I had into a story and at the end I just gave up. Because I have learned my lesson, I will for now stick with writing oneshots before I can become a responsible writer on FanFiction. So here it is!**

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, I'm serious. I love you. So marry me."<p>

Sakura blinked at a certain and sincere Naruto kneeling on the floor of Ichiraku, holding a fairly big diamond ring through her blurried emerald eyes. Love and hope was shining clear in the depths of his blue eyes. Happiness bubbled within her chest, she grinned.

"Yes! Oh, Naruto, yes!"

Naruto returned her grin as she pulled him up and kissed him full on. It was a Friday night, Naruto and Sakura's weekly date night, so Ichiraku was full of customers who watched this beautiful, life-changing event and was now cheering as Naruto pushed the sparkling ring onto Sakura's ring finger. Sakura couldn't stop herself from laughing from sheer happiness as she hugged Naruto tightly and wiped her tears away.

_Finally, I have found everlasting love…_

It has been fully 10 years since Sasuke left Konoha, taking a part of Sakura's heart with him. And over the years, Naruto had refilled the void in her heart. And slowly, Sakura's piece of heart with Sasuke faded as he continued to descend into darkenss. Naruto built the walls of her heart completely around him. And this time, Sakura knew Naruto would never tear it down like Sasuke had. She knew she had found her other half.

Still in Naruto's warm embrace, an ANBU chose this moment to appear in the crowded booth, on top the table.

"Haruno-sama. Morino Ibiki requests your appearance in the Interrogating Center."

On a Friday night? Interrogating Center? She wasn't even in the Interrogating Division; far from it. This must be serious. Personal, perhaps? She pulled away from Naruto, now serious.

"I'll be right there."

The ANBU nodded and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"I'll probably be late. Don't wait up for me."

Naruto nodded.

"Seeya back at home, then, Sakura-chan! I _will _be waiting."

He leaned in and whispered the last part,

"In bed!"

Sakura smiled at the perv and headed off to the Interrogating Center.

* * *

><p>Interrogating Center:<p>

"You called for me, Ibiki-san?"

Sakura approached the tall man in an interrogating room an assistant directed her into. Ibiki turned to face her.

"The Uchiha was captured."

He certainly didn't beat around the bush as he professionally explained the matter.

"The Uchiha was found 4 miles away from the gates of Konoha with his team. We suspect he was planning an attack on Konoha to retrieve something."

Sakura stood there in complete shock.

_He's back? But what does that have to do with me? Why am _I _here? _

Well, of course, it had something to do with her. They were _teammates. _But wouldn't they request Naruto and Kakashi too, if that were the reason? They absolutely could, with no problem. Naruto was _with her_ when she was called. So why…?

Ibiki seemed to sense the confusion in Sakura's debating mind,

"We've been giving him every kind of interrogating and torture system, except one. He does not crack under anything we throw at him. His will is strong and hasn't even said a word yet. And his team doesn't know much of the details. All they know is that he is coming back to get something, and is willing to destroy Konoha for it if necessary. Nothing else." He paused to let the information sink in.

_What does Sasuke want here that is so important to the point of destroying Konoha?_

Sakura couldn't help but wonder. He had nothing left here. All he had was his family and Team 7. His family was dead and he had left Team 7 with no problem. Left _her _without even blinking.

Ibiki continued,

"We've tried everything, but one technique that is rarely used. And we think you would be the best to carry it out on him."

Sakura gave him a look as if he grew a third eye.

"Me? I'm nothing special. I'm a _medic,_ not a detective or anything. What can I possibly do that will make him tell us the information we need that you can't?"

He chuckled.

"Yes, you _are _nothing special-to most people. But to this Uchiha, you were his teammate, and we believe he still holds affection for you. No other female has ever gotten his affection, or so his team says."

Sakura looked at him doubtfully.

"I'm not sure I would be of any help, if affection is the factor we're looking for."

Sakura wasn't afraid to confront Sasuke. There was no way she'd fall in love with him again. Not when she was already in love and promised to Naruto. But how would Sasuke react to her? She was the annoying and weak girl, in his mind, at least. She was far from that now. She was a Jounin medic, at the top of the hospital and strength that can demolish Tsuande's face on Hokage monument with a mere flick of a finger. But what would Sasuke know of that, anyway? She shook her head. This wasn't about what he thought of her. This was about knowing what he wanted from Konoha. And she _was _going to find out, no matter what the technique. Her village always came first. But speaking of which, what _was _technique? That's exactly what she asked Ibiki. The shameless man had then said in plain black and white,

"Seduction."

Sakura could have seen that coming. But she seriously doubted _that _would make Sasuke waver. He was the Konoha's human iceberg who never gave into any of his fan girls. Nonetheless, she had to try. After all, they were down to last technique. Konoha were counting on her. She hardened her determination and said,

"Send him in."

_Good thing I had practice with seduction with Naruto, although I doubt Sasuke would be as bendable as the knucklehead ninja…_

Ibiki nodded and two ANBU pushed in with a bound and bleeding Sasuke in tow. She held her breath. She would openly admit he had grown taller and more handsome over the last years, but the aura he gave off was dark, and almost scary. She had known long ago, the Sasuke-kun Naruto and her yearned for was long gone, replaced by this shell of the old him. But it still saddened her.

Sasuke's eyes had never left the floor, in exhaustion of the torture or stubbornness, she didn't know but all she knew was that he didn't see her yet. Ibiki nodded at Sakura and said,

"We'll leave you to it, then."

"Yes, sir."

The ANBU forced him into a chair and Ibiki motioned for them to leave.

At her voice, Sasuke's head snapped up and looked straight into her eyes in- was that shock she detected? His eyes were the same onyx black she remembered, but somehow, they seemed empty, yearning for affection. Sakura took in a deep breath. As much as she wanted to, affection was not what she would be giving him. She would be giving him _lust. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...originally a one-shot, thought it'd be too long as a one-shot so I made it into 2 parts. Kind of like how Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was made into 2 parts. Yeah, you like? No? Please tell me what you think be reviewing...love ya!<strong>

**~-YamadaYui-~**


End file.
